Operation Date
by lostinthewords
Summary: Sneaking around made it so much hotter.


_A/N: I know I owe you all the next chapter of Slow Me Down, it's coming I promise. This idea came to me and had to get out before I can continue._

She couldn't believe she was doing this. They always made sure to be extra careful especially on school property. Their relationship wasn't exactly against school rules but it was surely frowned upon. Neither one of them saw a need to jeopardize his career and her reputation. It was just until the end of the semester then she wouldn't be his student anymore and their relationship could be public.

Elizabeth watched him work before opening the door. She loved the little furrow between his eyebrows when he concentrated.

"Miss Adams, can I help you?"

"I was hoping you could look over my assignment."

Henry nodded his head to the back of the classroom. Oh they weren't alone. Good thing she came prepared. "Perhaps this could wait until after the makeup test?"

She bit her lip and unzipped her jacket halfway revealing his favorite red lace bra and a matching tie with a note that said "Wear Me" **.** "I would really appreciate it if you could look over it now. It won't take more than a minute."

His stared at her in shock. What was she doing? There were students right behind her. His hand covered his mouth, attempting to hide the smile but his eyes betrayed him, showing the affect she had on him. "Okay."

Elizabeth opened her notebook to the page with tickets for a play and a note that said tomorrow night and held it in front of him. "What do you think of my work so far?"

"Looks outstanding."

"Great, I will turn it in at the end of the day then." She closed her notebook, lingering for a moment. Sometimes she hated having to hide their relationship, sneak around but in other moments like this one it was fun. They were in their own little bubble, every moment, every look had that much more meaning to it.

Watching her saunter away, he couldn't believe what just happened. Remembering he wasn't alone he quickly looked down and shifted in is seat trying to find a comfortable position. He wouldn't be comfortable until tomorrow night.

* * *

Neither one of them had any idea what was happening on the stage in front of them. All Henry could focus on was Elizabeth's hand on the inside of his thigh. Her thumb running along the seam. His hand gripped hers, stopping it from reaching her intended destination.

"Elizabeth." He gritted through his teeth, hoping she'd heed his warning.

She slid her hand up his side bringing to rest on his chest. Leaning in, she lightly nibbled on his ear. "Henry."

"There are people."

"That's what makes it so hot."

His resolve breaking, Henry decided to play her game. His fingers danced along her thigh and she felt a shiver up her spine. They found their way to her center. He groaned when he felt her soaked through thin piece of fabric did nothing to hinder the feel of his fingertips running against her; teasing her. In fact, it only heightened the sensation. She gripped his leg, her hips rolled, attempting to create the friction she craved. She whimpered when he moved with her. She really hated him right now. Correction, she hated the people around them.

She glared at him when he chuckled at her. If that's how he wants to play it fine, she can play just as dirty.

There was no teasing this time when she ran her hand over him. Her thumb rubbed against the tip, his cock twitching in response. He coughed to cover the moan that escaped.

Suddenly, the lights turned on if felt like a bucket of ice water falling over them.

"Let's get out of here."

He pushed her against the door, trapping her as he captured her lips in a hard searing kiss. He gently bit her lower lip before running his tongue over to soothe it. He kissed her neck, sucking on the spot he knows makes her weak in the knees. Her fingers tangled in his hair to keep herself from falling. Hiking up her dress his knee pushed between her thighs.

She sighed in relief as she grinded against his leg, finally getting the friction she needed. Her nails raked his back through his shirt; gasping and shaking as she soared to her high. This was going to be embarrassingly fast. Elizabeth slammed her head back into the door as waves of pleasured washed over her.

"Wow." He took in the sight before him. She looked so sexy her dress hiked up to her waist, hair mussed and lipstick smeared.

"You're telling me." She kissed him slowly, swirling her tongue around his.

He walked backwards, leading her towards the bedroom. Shedding his clothes one layer at a time before removing her dress. He placed kisses at each vertebrae as he unzipped the black little number, revealing the red lace she wore the day before. He undid the clasp with his teeth, letting it fall next to the red tie.

She pushed him against the bedroom door frame, her hands splayed across his chest. She took in his chiseled chest, the faded scar above his hipbone from getting his appendix taken out when he was 12. He was beautiful. Her lips ghosted over his chest while her tongue flicked out making him shudder.

"Bed. Now."

They fell onto the bed, him hovering over her. His lips drifted to her breasts, consuming her. His tongue swirled around the peak of her nipple making her dizzy with arousal. Spanning his palms over stomach and down, he removed the last piece between them. The whispered breath of his name is all that is needed for him to enter her inch by inch. They locked eyes while remaining still, allowing for her adjust and him to regain his composure. It doesn't matter how many times they do this he finds her breath taking every single time.

Her breath hitches when he moved, her hips automatically matching his rhythm. They've always been good at this, the dance that only they know. The dance that matches the beat of their hearts, a physical manifestation of their love for one another. The dance they'll do for the rest of their lives.

Her legs wrapped around him, opening herself to him. The new angle allowed to him to thrust deeper causing her to cry out from pleasure. They rocked together as she circled his hips into his. Igniting the embers of pleasure into a full fire. The heat from her tongue made him melt into her, warmth emanating from his body to hers.

"I love you." The words fell to her cheek and spread into a smile, stroking the fire building within.

"I love you too."

Their rhythm faltered as their orgasms licked at them, traveling up their spine and through their body. A few more hard, deep thrusts sent them flying over the edge together. He swallowed his name from her lips, her hips jerking against him as he spilled into her. He collapsed next her, pulling her with him as they came down.

She smiled, "So how do you think the play ended?"


End file.
